


Place Your Bets

by ami_ven



Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - All Media Types
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four friends play a little friendly sabacc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Place Your Bets

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "wild card"

“Wait,” said Hobbie, looking over his hand of cards. “The three of sabers and the mistress of coins are wild?”

“Nope,” said Janson, as he propped his feet up on the corner of the table. “The six of coins and the mistress of staves are wild.”

Tycho frowned. “I thought it was the mistress of sabers.”

“That was last round,” Wedge reminded him, and Janson grinned.

“I do love the ladies,” he agreed. “C’mon, Hobbie, place your bet.”

“I’m still trying to figure out if my cards are any good,” the other man grumbled. “Six of _coins_ , you said?”

“Hobbie!”

THE END


End file.
